marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik Eisenhardt (Earth-239)
Erik Eisenhardt, also known by the title of Magneto, was a former leader of the mutant uprisings and revolutionary. An old adversary of Charles Xavier and his X-Men, Eisenhardt has tried to make amends for his many crimes against humanity, mutantkind, and most of all, himself. History Early Life Erik was born to Jacob and Edie Eisenhardt in Germany, while on the precipice of the Third Reich's regime. After witnessing the brutal murder of his family by the Nazis, Erik was sent to the Auschwitz death camp where the combined efforts of James Howlett and Captain America freed all of the Jewish prisoners inside, including Erik. Erik's mutation occurred at an unusually young age of only four, when he used his magnetic abilities to hold back the retaliating Nazi forces. Project Avalon In 2010, after 12 years of fighting against human oppression and the X-Men, Magneto was detained in the S.H.I.E.L.D. prison the Raft. As he was kept there for two years, he had much time to think, and challenge Xavier's philosophies whenever Charles had time to meet him. Soon, Mystique and Pyro would carefully sneak into the Raft and break out Magneto. Mystique would take Magneto's place as the prisoner in the raft while the real Magneto escaped with Pyro. Eventually, with a new suit and helmet, Erik was reunited with the rest of the Brotherhood, and got updated with Forge on his progress with Project Avalon, a mutant sanctuary that would surpass Genosha. Over the years, Magneto came to realize one thing; that his war with humanity would never change anything, and that it would be better if mutantkind simply cut off all ties with the bigotry of the Homo-Sapien. Some like Sabretooth disagreed with this new course of action, claiming that Magneto had grown soft. Eventually, Asteroid M took to the stars, inviting all mutants to live in peace. Of course, there was a massive amount of distrust as Genosha was destroyed three years prior, leaving most of the mutant population in skepticism with Magneto's promises. In an attempt to try and prevent future unnecessary violence, Magneto disbands the Brotherhood. While onboard Asteroid M, Magneto encounters a group of mutants that pledge their allegiance to him, Fabian Cortez among them. They take their role as Magneto's acolytes, and Magneto returns to the ruins of Genosha to rescue the mutants living in poverty there. The X-Men confront Magneto on his behaviour, but Magneto defends himself by saying he only wants his people to live in peace, and that the humans can destroy themselves on Earth while the mutants are safe from harm. Things become awry when Gambit is captured, and Cortez with his healing abilities, reverses the effect and betrays Magneto, planning to turn him into a martyr to unite mutantkind against humanity. The X-Men infiltrate Asteroid M, fighting the Acolytes. Cortez reveals that the station is loaded with nuclear payloads, and plans to use them to raze the Earth. Beast tries to defuse them, but he is too late before the last half of the nukes launch. Magneto, believed to be dead, returns, disabling the warheads and Asteroid M along with it. Magneto battles Cortez and kills him. The X-Men evacuate the remaining mutants with aid from S.W.O.R.D., but Magneto stays behind to make sure that Asteroid M doesn't destroy any cities on it's re-entry. A New Approach Retribution Secret Invasion Guardian of the Galaxy Towards Peace Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-239 Category:Widowed Characters Category:White Hair Category:Brotherhood of Mutants (Earth-239) Category:X-Men (Earth-239) Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-239) Category:Public Identity Category:German Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Mutants Category:Neutral Characters Category:Unfinished